The Right Path, The Right Place
by shiploirlas
Summary: Victoria Justice tries voice acting for the first time as she starts to work on the Disney Television Animation Studios and she meets the Wander Over Yonder cast and crew to support her in everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria's POV**

After filming "No Kiss List" with Pierson Fode, my boyfriend, I was on my house making decisions to start new projects, and new friends, as I was looking for a project to work out on my Macbook, while Madison, my sister, came in with a little boy called Greg, because she is now babysitter of the kid, he was so noisy that I stop him doing some distractions.

"Maddy, could please make this kid to calm down? I'm trying to work" I yelled, "Sorry Tori, I was trying to entertain the kid with something but it doesn't work" Madison said, "Just let him watch TV or something" I said, "Okay, what TV show you want to see on TV?" Madison said to Greg, "I wanna watch Wander Over Yonder" Greg said, "You like Wander Over Yonder?" Madison said, "It's my favorite Disney show" Greg said, "That's awesome, let's watch Wander now" Madison said as she took the remote and started to put Wander Over Yonder on the TV, as the theme song was played, so I decide to watch the show with them, but I found out that show is so boring, why everyone wants to see a orange fluffy guy with a blue and pink horse doing good deeds to everyone while fighting with a skeleton and little eyed minions, it was so weird, so I stopped watching the show and I continued to work, while Madison and Greg were watching the show.

 _3 hours of WOY later..._

Madison and Greg were still watching the show, they played the entire season 1 of the show, I was so done with Wander, so I decide to leave to find more movie roles as I went to the exit door and drove all the way to the Blvd.

I arrived to a Starbucks to drink a Latte Coffee, as I was waiting in line like a normal person, until I arrived to order the coffee but I don't have enough money to buy it, dammit, I forgot my wallet in the house, as I was sad because I really want that coffee, until suddenly, some voice actors came in and they saw me sad because I want coffee, so they gave me money to buy it as they leave the place with their coffee, even I didn't know that the pairing was Jack McBrayer and April Winchell as known as the voice actors of Wander Over Yonder, I don't even recognize them, but anyway, I was happy that I have money to buy my coffee, so I leave the place and went to the casting.

* * *

 **Madison's POV**

Me and Greg were drawing Wander stars on sheets of paper, it was fun because Greg is an amazing artist, as he said to himself, until Victoria arrived so angry because she failed at getting an audition for a movie role, I tried to console her, as trying to find her a new movie job or TV Show, until Greg pulled me because he still wants to see Wander again from the start, but I was busy helping my sister, until I found an audition of someone who needs voice acting talent on the Disney Television Animation (DTVA), as I show it to Victoria, but she refused because she hasn't done voice acting before, so I convince her to do it.

"Are you sure? Because voice acting is not my thing" Victoria said, "It's because you haven't try it before, every celeb have made voice acting on animated movies and cartoons" I said, "But I don't know how?" Victoria said, "Just imagine that is like acting but you use only the voice, it's easy" I said, "You think?" Victoria said, "Yeah, for example look at Wander Over Yonder now, Jack McBrayer and April Winchell worked so hard on their voice to voice act on Wander and Sylvia, they even like to do it and-" I said while Victoria interrump me, "Don't use Wander examples on this, I'm done with Wander now" Victoria said, "It's a example about voice acting, you can do it Tori, I believe in you" I said, "Fine, I'll do it" Victoria said, as me and Greg cheered, "Let's go to the audition now" I said, while we leave the house and we drove to the Disney Studios.

* * *

 **Victoria's POV**

We arrived to the Disney Studios, I was scared because I don't know those people, and I'm scared to fail at this one, so Madison and Greg give me some support, as I was chilled and we talk to the secretary of the place, her name was Tanya Anderson, and she looks like a tough person, so we talked nicely to her.

"Hello Miss, do you need help?" Tanya said, "Yeah, where is the casting place? Because I want to enter" I said nervously, "Oh, the voice acting casting? Sure, you can enter, just fill these paper, and you're registered" Tanya said giving me a inscription paper, as I started to fill everything, while Madison is taking care of Greg on the lobby, "There" I said with a smile, but when Tanya saw my name there, she recognize me, "You're Victoria Justice?" Tanya said, "Yes, that's my name" I said, "That's awesome, because I like your show Victorious, and I have recently watched your movie "No Kiss List", it's amazing" Tanya said, "Thanks, that's so nice of you" I said, "So is your first time voice acting? Nervous?" Tanya said, "A little bit" I said, "Don't worry, everyone got nervous when they started voiceacting for their first time, you'll be fine" Tanya said, "Thank you Mrs. Anderson" I said, "Don't call me like that, call me Tanya" Tanya said with a smile, "Okay... Tanya" I said as I leave to the hallway to do the audition, while Madison wish me good luck, but later I started to get lost because the studio was so big, so I asked to someone to help me get in the audition, until I see Jack and April again walking, they don't even notice me because last time I saw them it was at the Starbucks, so I decided to follow them for a while on time to arrive to the audition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victoria's POV**

I was still following Jack and April in the hallway, but I was tired of walking so much, my feet hurt so much, until I got hit by a door, as they both turn around and they saw me hurt, while I was angry at them for hitting my face on the door.

"Don't you see there was a person behind you trying to get an audition?" I said yelling while healing my nose, "We're sorry Miss" Jack said, "We don't see you coming" April said, I think they are both sweet and cute when they are feeling bad, "Why are you following us?" Jack asked me, "I was trying to arrive to an voice acting audition here, and I thought you guys were going there too" I said, "What? No, we were going to WOY office on the 2nd floor, the auditions are on the 1st floor" April said, "Oh, it was an misuderstanding, well I'm leaving" I said as I was about to go, then Jack stopped me by grabbing my arm, "You sound familiar to someone we saw" Jack said, "You were the girl that we see on the Starbucks, asking for money" April said, "Yeah, I'm that girl, thank you for cooperating me for my coffee" I said, "You're welcome" Jack said as I was staring them for a while, it was awkward at the same time, so I decide to leave, but April stopped me again, as I was getting angry because they don't want to let me go, "Now what?" I said angrily, "Aren't you Victoria Justice?" Jack asked, "Yeah, I am Victoria, you guys must been Jack McBrayer and April Winchell, the guys who voices Wander and Sylvia of WOY" I said, "You watch our show?" April said, "Yeah, I watched the show with my sister Madison and it's boring actually" I said, "Ohhhh, that hurts so much" Jack said been sarcastic, "Yeah, nice one, now can I please leave now? I'm late now" I said, "Okay, you can leave" April said as she finally let me go, as I walk away while staring at Jack and April, and I got hit at the same door, while they laughed, it wasn't funny anyway, what a weirdos they are.

 _While on the Casting Room_

I arrived to the casting place in where I met the CEO of the Disney TV Shows Eric Coleman, in which I was getting more nervous, as I was even sweating, so he decided to make an interview about me and my career before making the voice acting audition, in which I was more chilled now, so I say yes, so we started to talk.

 **Jack's POV**

We arrived to the WOY office, and Craig McCracken came in with news as he decide to make a meeting in the office lobby with the entire crew to talk about the big news. Everyone arrived asking what's going on as we started sitting down on the chairs, as Craig came in with a notepad on his hand.

"Guys, I got you everyone on this meeting, because we need to talk about something" Craig said, "Is it about the drawing of you with a mustache on your office because we didn't do it?" Devon said laughing, "What?" Craig said angrily, "Nothing" Devon said, "We'll talk about it later, anyway, Disney annouced on making a crossover of our show with another cartoon and we have to work together on the development" Craig said as everyone was shocked with excitement, "This is amazing" I said with emotion, "Yeah, we need to choose the show and confirm to the creator to make it" Craig said, "How about Star vs. The Forces of Evil?" Rachel said, "Interesting, I'll add it on the list, another show?" Craig said writing on the notepad, "The 7D?" Dave said, "Okay, another show?" Craig said, "Gravity Falls?" Keith said, "Alright" Craig said, "That's all the shows, we have Gravity Falls, The 7D and Star vs. The Forces of Evil" Craig said showing his list, so we make an election to decide what show should we work, so we make votes writing a show on a piece of paper as we count them with the Wander hat, but in the end Gravity Falls won, as we started to cheered up, and we celebrate with a cake that Tom Kenny bought from a bakery, so we started the party while me and April can't stop thinking in Victoria Justice.

 **Madison's POV**

I was waiting for Victoria to tell me if she got entered to the voice acting bussiness, as I was playing with Greg with a toy from the lobby, he was about to eat it, but I take it off of his hand from do it, while Greg started to cry aloud, I'm glad that everyone doesn't heard that, until Victoria arrived happily with big news, so I asked her what's wrong?, as she told us that she passed the audition, and she can now work here tomorrow, we were so happy and proud for her to celebrate on Burger King, as we started to leave, until Jack and April came in again leaving now, as I was looking like them in slow mo with the wind in their hair, until I got hit by the entrance door, I was sick of that to happen to me again, as Jack and April laughed, while I was walking away healing my nose again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Victoria's POV**

It's my first day of voice acting in the Disney Studios, and I was excited because I'm gonna work on voices and have fun with the workers, but the bad thing is that I don't have an especific show in where I'm going to work, so I asked Tanya to tell me what show should I need to work.

"Hello Miss Justice, do you need help?" Tanya said, "I need to know what shows are available to work now" I said, "Let me see..." Tanya said as she sees in her computer to check, in which she said that all the shows are occupied for now, I was sad now because I don't have a show to work so I started to sit in the lobby, until Jack and April arrived, as they say hello to Tanya.

"Good Morning Miss Anderson" Jack said smiling, "Morning Mr. McBrayer and Miss Winchell" Tanya said, "Craig has arrived here?" April asked, "Not yet, he'll be here in 10 minutes" Tanya said, "Alright, we'll wait" Jack said, as they leave the reception and sat down with me waiting for Craig.

"Hey Victoria, why are you sad?" Jack said "Is it because you still hitting your face with the door again" April said laughing, I was still angry at them, for been rude to me, "No, I'm sad because I work here now and I don't have a specific show in where I'm going to work now" I said, "You can work with us on WOY" Jack said, "Yeah, it will be fun, come with us" April said with a offer to make me work with them, as I refused because I'm done with Wander, but Jack and April are still convinced me to work with them, until I said yes, while they were happy now because I accepted, as they pulled my arm to the WOY office to meet the people.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

Me, April and Victoria arrived to the office, we were happy that she accepted to work with us on the show, as we make her a little tour in our office, then she met the crew, and met the sound booth in where she is going to work now.

"This is our sound booth, we make voice acting here" April said, "That's amazing, so this is all you need to do, only talking?" Victoria said, "Yeah, they press a record button, you start reading some scripts that the writers will give you, while you say it with expressions, and they record and edit your voice, it's fun" I said smiling, "I think it's easy, I'll make a test of it" Victoria said, as she gets in the booth while putting the headphones on her head with the microphone in her mouth, while she starts to sing a song, she sang one of "Adele", and I was shocked because this girl has so many talent, then Craig came in and he was shocked because we invite a girl on the office without his permission, we were feeling bad about this, but he wasn't mad, he was happy because of her talent, while she watch him from the glass, as she was fangirling because she was a big fan of Craig.

"Can't believe you're Craig McCracken! It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a big fan of your work, you made the PPG and Foster's, they were my childhood" Victoria said surprised, "Thanks sweetie, and you must be Victoria Justice, I saw your talent on Victorious and Eye Candy, you're amazing" Craig said, "Oh my god, thank you so much" Victoria said, "But why are you doing here?" Craig asked, "Jack and April pulled me here to work here with you" Victoria said, "Oh, okay, I need to talk to Jack and April on private, can you please go outside and wait in the hallway?" Craig said to Victoria "Alright" Victoria said as she leave the sound booth in order to talk to us about the girl, we're screwed now.

"If you are angry at us for bringing a celeb like Victoria Justice in our office without permission, yell at us and fired us, we deserve it" I said, "What? I'm not mad at you" Craig said, "Really?" April said, "Yeah, I have seen this girl on TV Shows and Movies, she's amazing, that's the girl we were looking for the show" Craig said, "So she can work here with us?" I said, "Of course she's working with us" Craig said, "That's great, thanks Craig" April said while we hugged him, and we decide to tell the good news to Victoria, in which she was surprised and we started a group hug, but she pushed us and told us to not distract her while she's working, and to not prank her, because she hates pranks, so we accept her rules, as she said: "I'm working here because I need more stardom, not because I'm a fan of your show, your show is boring anyway, so I want you guys to treat me as a co worker, not a friend, and your staring doesn't work for me to change my mind about what I said, so don't you even try it" as she walks away to the hallway, while we watched her leaving saying: "She'll like us and the show" as we leave to the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Madison's POV**

I was still taking care of children in the house, Greg was gone yesterday, now I'm taking care of 2 girls called Ruby and Riley, at least they are not annoying as Greg was, so I was chilled on Twitter while the girls are watching WOY, they loved that show too, then Victoria arrived so tired from her first day of voice acting, and she lied down to the couch.

"Hey, how was your first day?" I asked to Tori, "It was great, actually voice acting was so fun, I see why the celebs loved it" Victoria said, "I told you, at least you made new friends?" I said, "Yeah, actually" Victoria said, as she looks in the window thinking in Jack and April, she can't get them out of her head, "Are you ok? You were staring the window all night" I said, "Yeah, I'm fine" Victoria said smiling, until Riley throw her a pillow at my sister, and she was angry at her, so she started to chase her, and we started to play with the girls.

 _The next day..._

* * *

 **Victoria's POV**

I arrived at the Studios, ready for a new day on the WOY office, I saw Craig talking to the Gravity Falls creator Alex Hirsch, while the others were working, then I see Jack and April laughing with Keith Ferguson and Tom Kenny, they look cute when they laugh, I was distracted watching them, until they see me and they want me to join them, but I refused because I'm a shy person, so Jack started to pull my arm and I started to meet Keith and Tom.

"Who is the new girl?" Keith said, "She's Victoria Justice, she's working with us for a long time" Jack said, "Really? That's awesome" Tom said, "Nice to meet you guys, you guys voice act too?" I said, "Yeah, you recognize me as the original Spongebob Squarepants" Tom said, "Yeah, I always loved Spongebob, you are a legend" I said, "Thanks" Tom said, "I voice act too, I played Bloo on Foster's" Keith said, "Really? That's awesome, Bloo was always my favorite" I said, "Thank you, you're awesome too" Keith said, "How you guys were so famous on those cartoons and in the end you up here voice acting on this show" I said laughing, "Actually, we worked before with Craig long ago when we were the stars in Foster's, but the show ended and he let McBrayer and Winchell be the stars on WOY" Tom said, "That's awesome, I think I'll be 25% singer, 25% actress and 25% voice actress" I said laughing, while Jack and April were smiling at me, then Craig came in with scripts in order to me to voice act, it was my very first time voice acting in a real episode, and I was excited about it, so we leave to the sound booth, while Jack, April, Keith and Tom joined me to support me and not make bloopers, as I entered and put the headphones to start reading the scripts, while Craig pressed the record button.

After recording, they listened to my recording, and it was amazing, Craig was amazed by my talent, so he let me out of the recording room, and he told Jack and April to get in the booth, to record Wander and Sylvia episodes, while I watch them voice acting with the wind in their hair, in which I was now more amazed by their talent, I don't know how I imagine them with the wind, is there a fan there or what? I was so distract by far, so I stop daydreaming them and start to lie down on the couch, while they laughed on the glass.

After work, I was about to leave to my house, then Jack and April stopped me as they asking me to go out to lunch, in which it was awkward, but they will pay my lunch, so I accept to go, I asked where we are going?, as they want to take me to In-N-Out Burger, because it's my favorite place, so we decide to go there, while I get in their car to In-N-Out Burger. We arrived there, as we order some burgers, and we start to eat, while we started to chat and laugh about our career lifes, in which it wasn't so bad now because we were having a great time, forgetting what I told yesterday, in which I have more confidence on them now, then I saw Pierson Fode, my boyfriend, sitting alone on a table, as I was going to say hi to him, until someone arrived and started to hug him, it was a blonde girl called Peyton, I know her from a sitcom called "Blondie", I was in tears now, because I think Pierson is cheating on me, so I started to came in to his table as I throw water at him for been a jerk, as I started to leave now, while Jack and April follow my lead, as Pierson was confused about what's happening because he was just helping Peyton to conquer her stage fright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack's POV**

Me and April were looking for Victoria because she leave the restaurant with tears with no reason, and we found out she was in my car, crying on the back seat, so we get in there on the front seats to talk to her.

"Are you ok?" April said, "We were having a great time there, why did you leave like that, did we do something bad?" I said worried, "No, you guys didn't do anything, it's just that I..." Victoria said with tears, "Please tell us" I said, "I saw my boyfriend dating another girl" Victoria said, "We're sorry for hearing that" April said consoling me, "He was my co star on my movie "No Kiss List", he played my boyfriend on the movie and he still is it in real life, but he's now dating a better girl than me, and I feel dumped now" Victoria said as she was still in tears, she was so hurt now, so we sing the song "If you Wander Over Yonder" to cheer her up, as she was smiling with tears, while we change seat to the back to give her a console hug, while she was leaning in our legs as we started to still comforting her for 20 minutes, until I got a call from Craig saying that we need to return to the office now, so I change seat and started to drive all the way to the Studios.

 _While on the Disney Studios..._

We arrived there and we see that the Gravity Falls crew was in the office too, so we asked Craig what's going on, as he explained that they are making the WOY/GF crossover, so that means that we are going to work with Jason Ritter and Kristen Schaal, the voice actors of Dipper and Mabel Pines of Gravity Falls by far, so we let introduce Victoria to the GF cast.

"Who is this pretty girl?" Alex asked, "She's Victoria Justice, she is the new worker on the show" Craig said, "It's nice to meet you Victoria" Jason said, "Yeah, we saw your show Victorious, it's hilarious" Kristen said, "Thanks" Victoria said still sad about Pierson, "Is she okay? Because she doesn't look happy" Alex said, "She is sad because we saw her boyfriend cheating her" I said, "We're sorry for you" Jason said, "That guy is a asshole, just move on and find another boy" Kristen said, "Thanks Kristen, but I'm fine now" Victoria said, "Okay, don't worry, just remember, you'll find someone better" April said, "Yeah, what are you guys doing here on the WOY office?" Victoria asked to Alex, Jason and Kristen, "We are doing brainstorming with Craig to discuss how are we gonna make the WOY/GF crossover" Alex said, "A crossover? That's awesome, I've always imagine my 2 favorite shows together in a special episode, and it's becaming true" Victoria said with excitement, "I know, do you wanna appear in this special episode?" Alex said, "Of course I want to appear" Victoria said, "Let's talk about the ideas in the meeting room" Craig said as we went inside and we seat on the chairs to discuss the plans.

* * *

 **Victoria's POV**

"Let the brainstorm started" Alex said as we started to write the ideas on pieces of paper and they put it inside Wander's Hat and a replica of the Journal 3 of GF, so the best ideas they chose were:

\- Alex Hirsch: Dipper and Mabel meet Wander and Sylvia in the Interdimensional Door, and tried to find a way to fight with Lord Dominator and Bill Cipher.

\- Craig McCracken: Wander and Sylvia arrived to planet Earth and they fall in Gravity Falls as they live adventures along with Dipper and Mabel.

Those ideas were good, until I got a better idea for the crossover as I mixed both ideas and I started to write it while I explained to the creators so my idea was this one:

\- Lord Dominator create a teleportation machine and sends Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers to Gravity Falls, and they need to find a way to return to the galaxy with the help of Dipper, Mabel, and Stanford.

Craig and Alex were surprised about this one, so they decide to choose my idea, as they were both proud of my creativity, while I was now happy because my heartbreaking incident made me create an amazing idea, so we celebrate on going to Pizza Hut, we were about to leave, until Pierson came in to apologize, but I was still angry at him for flirting with another girl on my back, so I decide to ignore him, as we leave outside, but he still wants to be with me, so he started to follow me, but Jack and April stop him as they told him to stay away from us, they were sweet protecting me, in which he was trying to explain to me that it was misunderstanding, but we still ignoring him as we leave the studios to Pizza Hut.

After dinner, I arrived to my house tired as I told Madison everything about the tough day I got, as she was feeling sorry for me about Pierson and Peyton dating, so she made an important advice about the boys, it was the same one Kristen gave me, she said that I have to move on and find more boys, but I decline to do it, because I want to concentrate on the crossover instead of boys, so I decide to be confident and independent, while Madison was proud of me, as I leave my room and I was prepared to go to sleep, until I got a call from Pierson from my phone, so I ignored the call, then I opened my Macbook to find out I got a Facetime call of an unknown person, so I declined, because it could be a screamer, but it called again, so I decide to reply, and it was Peyton saying sorry with a sign she made, it was awkward for me, so I decide to hang out, but Peyton stopped by telling the truth about her and Pierson, as I decide to listen to it, as she explains that he was just helping her with stage fright and to find a new job for her, because "Blondie" is over, and she wants to continue on her company, but I didn't believe her, so I decided to hang out again, but Peyton stopped me again that she will make my life miserable if she doesn't help me, so I decide to not help her because she was a bitch, so I hang up and close my Macbook, as I went to sleep, while Peyton was angry and she decide to make a plan on checking my social media in order to ruin not only my career, my entire life, even my friendship with Jack and April, with a evil laughter on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Victoria's POV**

 _2 months later..._

We were half of the development of the crossover, and I see that everyone on the office were busy now, even Jack and April were more busier than ever, because they have to read like more of 20 scripts pages, so I decide to not bother them, as I went to the lobby to chat with Tanya, because she wasn't the only one busy.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked to Tanya, "Everyone are having so much pressure now" Tanya said, "Why?" I said, "Because Eric Coleman, the CEO of the DTVA and the Disney executives are coming here tomorrow to evaluate the sneak peeks of every show, to see if it's good influence for everyone" Tanya said explaining, "Oh, but what if they don't like the sneak peek?" I asked, "If the sneak peek has inappopriate stuff for children or animation errors, they're gonna cancelled the show and it will stop airing on Disney" Tanya said, "That's awful" I said, "I know, the creators worked so hard in order to keep airing their shows, so they are trying to make it amazing and spectacular for them" Tanya said, "Okay, what can I do for help?" I asked because like Wander said: "It never hurts to help", but Tanya told me to do nothing, because if I distracted someone, I can risk a show cancellation, so I decide to not disturb anyone here, so I leave the studios to take a day off, while I call my best friend Avan Jogia, to hang out with him while Jack and April were working.

I take the Metro to Burbank to Hollywood to meet Avan, as I was waiting for him in the Chinese Theater in which it was a bad idea because it has so many tourtists here and they can even recognize me, so I decide to buy a hoodie and glasses to not make the people recognize me, then Avan arrived to the Blvd., but he doesn't know where am I, because I was undercover, so I send signals to see me, but nothing, then I send him a text, as he finally see me, so I went running to his car, while the tourists were still walking, and I entered to the car as I say hello to Avan, while we drive away to the freeway.

"Why you have this costume?" Avan said, "Is to not make people notice me, there's a big ocean of tourists" I said, "Good point, how was your day going?" Avan asked me, "Great, I'm doing voice acting in Disney" I said, "Amazing, in what show?" Avan said, "Wander Over Yonder" I said, "Wander Over Yonder? My girlfriend likes this show" Avan said, "Really?" I said laughing, "Yeah, she has a crush on Wander, as I asked her that what would you rather? Me or Wander?" Avan said, "And what did she said?" I said, "She said me" Avan said, "Awww, cutie, I would choose Wander over Pierson instead" I said, "Why? Did you and Pierson Fode had problems?" Avan asked, "Yeah, he cheated on me with a blonde girl called Peyton" I said crying, "I'm sorry for you, he's a big jerk" Avan said, "I know, I want to forget him" I said, "Don't worry, we'll have fun now, where do you wanna go now?" Avan said, "Let's go to Anaheim now, because I wanna go to Disneyland, the workers on Disney enter free with 2 guests" I said, "Cool, so let's go to Disneyland" Avan said, while I cheered in our way to Disneyland.

 _While on the Studios..._

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

Me and April finished voice acting 3 pendient episodes of the show and the crossover at the same time, we were so tired, so Craig gave us the day off, as he finished making the sneak peek to Mr. Coleman, he was tired too, so we leave early and we decided to spend the day off with Victoria, but we don't know where she was, so we started to search her from all the building, but nothing, we were worried, because we don't where is she, so we decide to call her, but her phone was on vibrator, and she doesn't hear it, then Jason and Kristen came in, as we asked if they have seen Victoria, but they said no, but they asked us to go to Disneyland because Alex gave them the day off too, so we refused to go there without Victoria, but Jason and Kristen convinced us to go, so we say yes, as they pull our arms, Kristen pulled mine, while Jason pull April's, and we leave the building to go to Disneyland.

We arrived at Disneyland, where the dreams come true, actually it's true about that, anyway, we went there as we started to hang out with Jason and Kristen but we had a great time, because we get in the attractions, while we take pics and selfies on the phones, we have never hang out with Jason and Kristen before, but it was actually fun spending time with them, then we sit down to eat something because we were hungry, as they leave to order food, we wait on the table, until we saw Victoria with Avan, we were disappointed because she didn't tell us she was going to be with that guy instead of us, so we went there to sit down with them, as we say hello to Avan.

"Hey guys" Victoria said, "Hello Tori, who is this guy?" I said, "He's Avan Jogia, one of my best friends, he appeared in my show Victorious, and Avan, those are Jack McBrayer and April Winchell, voice actors of the show Wander Over Yonder" Victoria said introducing to each other, "Nice to meet you guys, me and my girlfriend have watched your show, she has a crush on your character Jack" Avan said, "Okay" I said awkwardly, "Yeah, I do the same thing too when I found out that" Avan said, "Yeah, why you didn't tell us you were hanging with Avan?" April said angrily, "Because you were so busy voice acting on the show and the crossover, and Tanya told me to not disturb you and everyone on the Studio, so I decide to leave and call Avan to hang out with me" Victoria said, "We were sorry for been busy so long, we have the show, the crossover and the sneak peek to Eric Coleman" I said, "Ohhh, how was the sneak peek?" Victoria said, "Great, thank god it's finished, Craig hasn't sleep an entire night to do it, he really want to keep Wander on air" April said, "Okay, wanna join us?" Victoria said, "Sure" I said happily, as we started to talk, until Jason and Kristen came in with food, and they joined us too, while we started to have a great time like friends we are.

 _5 hours later..._

After the fireworks show on the castle, it was getting dark and we started to leave now, because it's late and we need to go to work tomorrow, so we say goodbye to everyone, while Victoria leaves with Avan, while we leave with Jason and Kristen as they invite us to dinner in Chipotle, so we accept and started to leave now.

 _While in the Studios at night..._

* * *

 **Peyton's POV**

I arrived to the Disney Studios as undercover in where Victoria works, as I went to the WOY office and the Gravity Falls office to steal the sneak peek discs, in order to plot revenge at Victoria for not helping me, so I take the discs, and I made a copy of the videos in my laptop, after that I destroy it with a hammer and burn it with fire in order to blame Victoria for doing this, as I laughed evily, while I walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peyton's POV**

I return to the Disney Studios as undercover, to see how Wander and Gravity Falls get cancelled, so I decide to hide in some places to see what happens here, then I see Victoria with Jack and April arriving as they say hello to Tanya, and I was just running, until I slip in to the floor, as Victoria, Jack and April help me stand up, and they asked me, who are you?, so I said: I'm no one, as I walk away to a hallway, in which it was awkward for them, lucky that they don't recognize me, while they arrived to the WOY office.

* * *

 **Victoria's POV**

We arrived to the studios, everyone was nervous, because Eric Coleman is coming today to see the sneak peek of the show, but later Tom found out that the disc is gone, someone stole it, as we started to panic, because we'll be cancelled, they were so scared, then I gave them a speech to them in order to calm down.

"I know you guys loved to work here, but don't get nervous, you guys worked so hard to make this show, everyone loves Wander, as I do" I said confessing that I love Wander, "But you guys need to calm down and be positive as Wander, he's a nice guy with luck, as he said: "If you start down in the right path, you'll end up in the right place" but my point is that we'll have work together and find that disc before Craig comes here, and you'll see Mr. Coleman will love the sneak peek in order to keep Wander on air" I said with inspiration, as they cheered me and decide to help me find the disc, until Jason and Kristen were angry at us because not only the WOY disc is missing, the GF disc is gone too, so we decide to help them too to find their disc, their shows are on danger now.

* * *

 **Jack and Kristen's POV**

 **Jack McBrayer:**

Me and April were looking in the WOY office and the entire studio to find those discs, and nothing, We don't know where are they, Craig must put it in a secret place, so me and April went to Craig's office to search it, but we were so freak out now because what if Craig get mad at us for losing a disc, we were so screwed, that we leave Craig's office and start to search on the other shows's office.

We get in first on the SVTFOE's office to find the disc, and we asked Daron Nefcy, the creator of the show, if she saw our disc, but she said no, so we started to freak out again by looking in their studio, but Daron stop us and she calm us down because we were in panic, she was so sweet, that we went relaxing now, but we leave there because we need to still searching for that disc, so Daron promised to help us find it.

 **Kristen Schaal:**

Me and Jason were still searching our disc, but there wasn't in our office, we asked the workers, but they didn't see it, we don't want to cancel Gravity Falls, so we went to another show's office to look for it.

We came in to the The 7D's office, but the creator wasn't there, as we meet the show girls Leigh-Allyn Baker and Kelly Osbourne, the voice actresses of the Queen Delightful and Hildy Gloom, as we asked them if they saw a disc, because our show is in a big risk of been cancelled, but they don't know about our disc, so we went panic again, but Kelly was worried for us, so they decide to help us find that disc, so we leave their office to still finding that disc.

 _3 hours later..._

* * *

 **Peyton's POV**

I was still hiding on the offices, laughing at the workers because they think someone stole the discs but later, Victoria came in to search them and she bumped me by accident, and she finally recognize my face, as I took off my costume, and I reveal myself to her.

"Peyton? You bitch, what are you doing here?" Victoria said, "I'm here because I want revenge" I said, "Why? I didn't do anything to you" Victoria said confused, "You didn't help me and Pierson is still crushing on you" I said, "First, I forgot Pierson, you are lucky you're his girlfriend, and second, I'm sorry I didn't help you" Victora said, "Too late, anyway, you lost something? I said as I gave her the discs destroyed and burned, as she was shocked, "Oh no, you destroyed the 2 discs?!" Victoria said surprised, "Yeah, it was fun actually" I said laughing, "How could you do that? The creators worked hard on those videos, they are gonna cancel their shows" Victoria said, "Oh, too bad, well, I'm leaving now, enjoy your discs" I said as I walk away, Victoria was in a big trouble now, until the WOY and GF cast came in and they were shocked too when they saw the discs, I think they are angry at her now, this is going to be intense, as I decide to stay here watching while I'm hiding in a plant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Victoria's POV**

"Are those the lost sneak peek discs?" Jack said, "No, they are my demos for another auditions, I sing too" I said lying, "Then why it say WOY and GF on there?" Kristen said, "Because I decide to call the songs like your shows and- yeah, those are the lost discs" I said, "WHAT?" Both casts yelled, "Oh no, this is bad, Alex and Craig are going to kill us now, we're screwed" Jason said, but Jack and April were so disappointed at me, "I can't believe it, you didn't tell us you got them as we almost destroyed the entire building to find it" Jack said, "And they are destroyed now, what are we gonna do now? Mr. Coleman is coming in a hour and we are gonna be cancelled" April said with panic, "You guys don't have at least a copy of the sneak peek on the computer or something?" I asked, "Yeah, but we need to go to Craig's office to use his computer to import the video to a new disc before he founds out" Jack said, "Okay, the shows depends on us" I said, as we run away to the office to recover the sneak peeks, while Peyton started to follow us with the costume on.

We arrived at Craig's office, and we check his computer to check if he made a copy of the sneak peek, it has so many documents and programs here, so we check in the section "Videos" in there is a folder called "Sneak Peeks", in which I clicked and there was so many videos, so we went to recent ones, to see if it's here, but the bad thing is that is not there, now we're screwed now, as we started to panic, until someone closed the door, it was Peyton with the costume again.

"Who are you? Jack said, as she take off her costume again, "You're the girl that is dating Victoria's boyfriend?" April said, "Yeah, you know me, also I heard that you lost the sneak peeks of the shows" Peyton said, "You destroy them and you know it" I said, "That's not true" Peyton said, "Of course you said" I said, "Well...Luckily for you I have a copy of the sneak peeks on my laptop" Peyton said, "Really? Thank god you saved our shows" Jack said, "But first I need to talk to Victoria on private, can you guys please leave?" Peyton said, "Okay, let's go April" Jack said, as they both leave the office, so I was alone with her.

"What do you want to get back the sneak peeks?" I asked, "I want you to help me for a new project I'm making and I want you to quit this job now" Peyton said, "What? Hell no, I love this job, I make amazing friends here, there's no way I'm not quitting here" I said, "Okay, it's your decision, if you say no, I'll tell everyone that you destroyed and burnt the discs" Peyton said, "Fine, I'll do it, but I'm not going to quit because those shows are important for me" I said, "Excelent" Peyton said as she passed the sneak peeks to Craig's computer, while she walks away whispering: suckers, as we started to pass the sneak peeks to the discs.

 _An hour later..._

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

Mr. Coleman and the Disney executives have arrived to the studios, on time to see the sneak peeks, as me and the crew were nervous about this, so we keep calm, and he told us to go to the auditorioum to see the sneak peeks of all the shows, while the other sat down and started to play the videos, first they started with Star vs. the Forces of Evil, as Daron and the crew explained and played their video while they were judging, me and April were still nervous, then we see Victoria on the crown saying that it will be alright, so we have more confident now.

Now it was Gravity Falls's turn to play their clip, but it was fine, because Peyton passed all the clips to us, Mr. Coleman and the excecutives were impressed by the effects of the show, so they decide to pass Gravity Falls, while Alex and the crew were cheering because they can keep their show, we were the last one to play our clip, so we played it as we were so freaking out, until we found out that it was the wrong one, that wasn't the sneak peek, it was a porn video, in which Mr. Coleman and Craig were confused about it, I think Peyton tricked us of that, but he was so disturbed about it.

After passing all the sneak peeks, Mr. Coleman and the executives have made an decision, he decided that all the shows have passed as they let it keep on the air with a new season addition, as everyone cheered, except WOY, Mr. Coleman was so disappointed about us for showing that video, so he fires Craig and decide to cancel WOY, in which the crew were sad now, but Craig was so angry with everyone, as me and April tried to explain everything to him about what happened about the disc, but he was still disappointed and angry for doing this, so he walk away, as we follow him to talk to him, while Victoria was feeling bad about this, so she doesn't give up, and decide to make a plan to save the show.


	9. Chapter 9

**Victoria's POV**

I heard the news that WOY is cancelled, it was sad watching the cast and the workers saying goodbye to everyone, Craig was so upset about what happen, as Jack and April does too, the other shows felt bad about us so they planned a farewell party for the crew, as I perfomed a song to them, I sang "If you Wander Over Yonder" in tribute to the show, after the song, I got a plan about to do something to save the show and get it back on air, the WOY cast have my support, Gravity Falls had my support too, as the other shows decide to support in order to fight to Mr. Coleman and the excecutives to get back our show, as everyone cheered to my idea.

We started to spread the world to save WOY with the hastag #SaveWOY on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and all social media, while Craig post it on Tumblr, and it won more than 1,000 notes with reblogs and likes in an hour, even the hashtag became trendy on Twitter, everyone wanted WOY to get back on Disney, later I decide to make a petition and a video message to my fans on Twitter with the help of Jack and April, as we told them to help us sign with a link I sent on Twitter and Instagram, everyone started to sign the petition, even my celebs friends shared the petition, I was amazed that everyone were helping us to keep Wander on air, even it was showed on the news, but the bad thing is that Mr. Coleman hasn't see it yet, but we'll let him found out because he was busy doing other stuff.

* * *

 **Pierson's POV**

I was watching "No Kiss List" with Peyton, I decide to watch it because I can't stop thinking in Victoria, but Peyton doesn't know it, so I went for popcorn in the kitchen, until I got news that WOY is cancelled, in which I was feeling bad now because it was the show that Victoria works, so I decide to enter to the link and sign the petition to save WOY, as I shared the link to Twitter and send it to Victoria to prove that I care of her and the show, but Peyton found out about it, and she got mad at me, so we started to bicker each other, until she decide to break up with me, in which I accept because she wasn't my type anyway, as I walk away of the house angry at her to the Studios to fix everything, as I arrived at the Disney Studios to the WOY office, and I see Victoria talking to Jack and April, so I decide to join them, but they still keeping apart of me.

"What do you want?" Victoria said, "We need to talk" I said, "We don't have nothing to talk now" Victoria said, "I just want to say that I'm sorry for everything" I said, "Really? But what about Peyton?" Victoria said, "I broke up with her" I said, "What? Why?" Victoria said, "Because she was a big bitch and I heard that she broke some discs of those shows" I said, "Yeah, I know" Victoria said, "I miss you Victoria, I made a big mistake hanging out with Peyton and everytime I see you, you made smile, even when we made the movie "No Kiss List" it was special for me, I love you Victoria more than every girl in the world, you're my everything to me, could you please forgive me and give me another chance?" I said with so many tears, Victoria was thinking about it, as she started to talk with Jack and April, as she said: "I would love to but what you did to me it was hurtful, you need more than "Sorry" to do it" Victoria said been serious, "What? You can't do this please" I asked, "Sorry Pierson, but I have to save a show" Victoria said, "But..." I said as she walks away with Jack and April, as I was sad now, but I didn't give up and decide to do something while I leave the place.

 _2 days later..._

* * *

 **Victoria's POV**

The WOY office was empty, while the cast were about to leave now, as Craig was saying goodbye to everyone with a speech saying that it was great working on this project, as I was about to cry because I can't believe it's happening, then I see Jack and April saying goodbye to each other with a big hug, as I decided to join them with tears, until Mr. Coleman came in with the excecutives telling some news, with a big speech, as we listen to him, as I was sitting with Jack and April crying, then after the speech, he told us that he decide to change his mind, as we were shocked about what happened here, as he saw the news and in Twitter about the petition I made that arrived to more than 9,000 signatures, I was surprised that everyone cared and they still want WOY an air, he was impressed about my action as he found out that the porn video that it was played it wasn't from the show, so he decided to give us another chance, and let keep the show on air, as we started to cheered and jump of happiness because my plan worked successfully, as I hugged Jack and April, then Craig asked to Mr. Coleman how did he decide to change his mind?, he explained that someone showed the original sneak peek to him, and he asked who?, until Pierson came in, and the crew were shocked about what he did, even me, so he explained to the crew that he took the clip from Peyton's laptop as he show it to Mr. Coleman to change his mind, and it worked, everyone were thankful to him because he saved the show, I was so proud of him, that I decide to hug him and kiss him now, so that means we are back together again, as we celebrate with a wrap party on the office.

After the party, I return home as I explained to Madison about what happened, she was proud now that I fight to get justice, while she was taking care of another kid called Nat, he was so smart, as they were playing chess, so I decide to leave to my room to go asleep, as I got a notification of iMessage, it was from Peyton saying that she'll wait for me tomorrow to go work to the project she's making, as I replied to her that we'll cancel the deal because I know she tricked me and the crew about the clip, so I texted to her with a big "NO", but Peyton was making another deal, that if she's not coming there, she'll make worse my life, so I don't let it ruin my life, but Peyton was acting like that because Pierson broke up with her, as I don't care because me and Pierson were together now, as I blocked her number from my phone, and I went to sleep, while she got angry that she decide to make another plan to plot revenge at me as she called a sidekick to help her ruin my life again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack's POV**

 _The next day..._

Me and April arrived to the office, happy that the show is back, thanks to Victoria's boyfriend for helping us, as we got reunited with Jason and Kristen to started working on the crossover, because we only have 3 months to finish it, so we started to voice act now, then Victoria and Pierson came in hugging like the cutest couple they are, while me and April were proud of her, as they came with us with big news.

"I got some news we have to tell you" Victoria said, "Are you pregnant?" I asked, "No, I'm not ready to have a baby" Victoria said, "You are getting married?" April said, "Close enough but no, we'll appear on the crossover with you" Victoria said, "That's awesome, what characters will you play?" I asked them, "We'll play a couple that will sing on the entire episode" Pierson said, "Awesome, I'm excited to see the crossover to see how it looks" I said with a smile, "Me too, I hope someone doesn't ruin it this time, because we're almost to get cancelled because of the discs" April said, "Yeah, even Peyton, can't believe that girl tricked us for the video and she do that to cancel us" I said, "Yeah, but don't worry, I blocked her number to not bother us and the show, so we'll be fine" Victoria said, "Alright, we need to get back to work now, so see ya later guys" I said as me and April walk away to the sound booth, while Victoria and Pierson started to walk together on the hallway.

* * *

 **Peyton's POV**

I was outside on a chinese restaurant waiting for a friend to help me plot revenge of Victoria and the WOY crew, as he arrived on a Blue Porsche, it was an old friend of mine, his name was Todd, he had a crush on me since elementary school, but I rejected his feelings that day, deciding to be friends, but he still likes me, so we went inside the restaurant to chat about our life and the revenge at Victoria.

"Can't believe you almost made a show cancellation" Todd said, "Yeah, I do that to make revenge to Victoria" I said, "That's my girl" Todd said, "Don't call me your girl, you are here for a mission" I said angrily, "Dammit, I through you ask me for a date, I got excited to see you because I can't stop thinking in you" Todd said, "Yeah, sure" I said, "Okay, what do you want me to do?" Todd said, "I want you to go to the Disney Studios undercover, and go to the WOY office to-" I said while Todd interrumpt me, "Meet Craig McCracken and the cast to get you an autograph? It's easy" Todd said, "No, I want you to ruin the show" I said, "Why? That show is so popular, and I love to watch it everyday" Todd said, "Because the show and Victoria have ruin my life, and I want payback" I said, "Okay, but how am I gonna ruin about the show?" Todd asked, "Burn the entire office" I said, "What? That's risky" Todd said shocked, "I know but, if you success on this mission, we'll have a real date" I said, "Really, alright, I accept to do it" Todd said, "Excellent, I'll see you at the Studios at 9:00pm after everyone leaves" I said, "Okay" Todd said, as I walk away of the restaurant while I leave my number to Todd, in which he got amazed with the paper on his hand.

 _Later at night..._

Everyone was leaving, while me and Todd arrived to the Studios on undercover, as we entered to the building and the WOY office, so we prepare the gasoline and the objects to burn the place, Todd was feeling bad about this, so we started to burn the place, as we lock the office and run away outside, but we didn't know that Victoria was there because she forgot her purse there, inside she found out about the fire, as she tried to get out but she can't because we locked the door, she was screwed now, while I was outside watching how the building is burning in the window while hiding in the side of the place, then a worker saw the fire from an apartment, as she called the firemen and Craig, but Victoria was still locked, as she called Jack and April to save her, she explain about that she's trapped in the office with fire, as they were shocked and worried so they turn around and return, while the firemen came in faster, as they started to pour water on the window.

Jack, April and Craig arrived, while Jack and April asked about Victoria, as they tried to enter there, but the fireman told them to stay there, Jack explain that is a girl inside the studio, so the firemen came inside to save Victoria, as they tried to locate her, while Jack and April were extremely worried about Victoria, even they were in tears.

After the inciendum, the fire was gone now, then the fireman goes outside while he was carrying Victoria, she was unconsious, as everyone was shocked, Jack and April started to cry as they have Victoria's body on their hands, Madison and Pierson came in too, they explained everything to them, as they started to cry because she was gone now, while Jack and April made confessions to her saying that their lives changed since the day they met her, as they sang: "If you Wander Over Yonder" with tears, as they kissed both her cheeks, everyone was feeling bad about Victoria, even I was sad as I came in to apologize to her for doing this, I was feeling like a bad person now, everyone was watching me like a monster now, so I walk away crying, while Todd follow my lead, and everyone were crying about Victoria.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's POV**

Me and April arrived to the hospital to see if Victoria is fine, as we see everyone were watching her now, we were in tears because what if she doesn't wake up, we were so worried now, because to be honest Victoria was like the daughter I would wish to have, as April does too, as we hold her hands, while Madison suggest to sing "Let it Shine" Victorious theme song to wake her up, so we started to sing, until the doctor came in and they told us that she will be in comma for a long time and we have to wait 3 months, we were shocked because she will be like that, then he told us that the visitor time is over, so we leave her alone, as me and April were crying now to the exit.

 _3 months later..._

The WOY/GF crossover premieres tonight, both casts got excited to see it, except me and April because we still miss Victoria, then Craig came in to told us that we have an interview with Candice and Brooke on Radio Disney right now, but we not in good mood for interviews, so Craig gives us a pep talk about what happened.

"We are worried for Victoria, what if she doesn't wake up anymore" April said with tears, "Look, I know it hurts that she's not here now, but to been honest Victoria has been not only a worker and a voice actress, she has been more than that, she's been the savior of the show, she taught us how to be independent, how to live life, she's like a humanized Wander" Craig said, as me and April were still crying, "I know, she changed our lives, she do everything for the crew, thanks to her our show became more successful, we wish she could be here with us now, we really miss her" I said with tears as we hugged Craig, "Calm down guys, look, go to the interview on Radio Disney, it will cheer you up, even she would be proud if you make it" Craig said, "Okay, we will do it for her, thanks Craig" I said, as we get up and stop crying as we prepared to the interview on Radio Disney

* * *

 **Peyton's POV**

I was still sad because what I've done, Todd was comforting me because I burn the office with fire and I almost kill Victoria Justice, so I decide to apologize to her by telling the truth, as I went running to the Studios to tell everything to Jack and April, as I went undercover, but Jack and April weren't here, until I bumped with Craig, asking where are Jack and April, he doesn't trust me now because of the discs, as I tried to apologize to him, but he still refuse to listen to me, so Todd talk to him, and he said that is in the Radio Disney Station, so we went there running to there.

We arrived to the Radio Disney office, and we see Candice and Brooke talking to Jack and April, so I went to them, but I think it was a bad idea, because Todd went running to them, so I stopped him, as Jack and April were angry at me for trying to kill Victoria, as I tried to explain everything.

"What are you doing here? You want now to ruin our interview?" Jack said angrily, "Actually no, I need to talk to you about what happened last night" I said, "We don't have nothing to talk, so get lost bitch" April said, they are extremely mad at me, so Todd defend me as he told the entire truth to Jack and April, he was so sweet for doing this, "She didn't do those things on purpose, she was just playing because I know this girl for a long time, she only want someone to love, she made this because she was jealous of your life and Victoria's, so she decided to destroyed the discs and burn the building, but don't blame her, she deserve a second chance, what you do think?" Todd said, as Jack and April started to think about it, as they decided to accept their apology, for a condition, that she need to confess what she had done in the radio, so I said yes, while Jack and April get in the Radio Station to start the interview.

An hour later, Candice and Brooke were still making questions about the crossover with GF, they were saying that it was fun actually doing the special with Alex and the crew, while saying that this episode is in tribute to Victoria Justice, because she's still in the hospital and the idea was from her, as they were in tears, while Candice and Brooke were sad about what happen, so I entered to the radio station to confess everything to everyone nationwide, while Jack and April were proud of me, until someone entered to the place as we see it on the glass, it was Victoria, we were so shocked that she is back to life now, so Jack and April leave the station to hug her so strongly as she hugs backs, while I watch them hugging, it was a big epic moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Victoria's POV**

I was happy that I got out of the hospital right now, while Jack and April leave the Radio Disney Station as they huged me while they were crying of happiness now, Peyton was watching us hugging on the glass while Todd was hugging her, so I decide to talk to her along with Jack and April, as she started to apologize about what she had done the last days, the reason she was acting like a mean girl, it was because she was jealous about my new life and my friendship with Jack and April, she wanted a life like mine, as I give her an advice, just like Wander says: "If you start on the right path, you'll end up in the right place", in which makes sense to Peyton because she took the wrong path, in order to be like me, she was feeling bad about it, so we decide to accept her apology, as we started to hug her, she was feeling like she's having real friends, Todd was proud, as she started to thank him for his confidence and trust on her, so she give him a kiss on the cheek as a reward, he was so amazed because Peyton is now his girlfriend, so he kiss her on the lips, while me, Jack and April were watching them, she was more happy and normal now, she thanks us for the lession as she and Todd started to walk away together, while I started to hug Jack and April one more time.

 _All day later..._

The WOY and GF crew were in the lobby of the Studios to celebrate the premiere of the first crossover, with Craig and Alex making a toast to everyone saying that it was amazing and fun working in this project, so we made cheers with some big cups, I invited Madison and Pierson to come in here to join me to the party, as Peyton and Todd does too, so we started party for 30min, until the episode started, while everyone started to sit down to watch it on the auditorioum, Mr. Coleman loved it so much, that he decided to add another season to WOY, as we cheered and we let him join our party, so he accepts, and we continue the party, everyone was dancing while I was having a moment with Jack and April.

"Today was the greatest days of my life" I said, "I know, we just wanna say that thank you for everything Victoria" Jack said, "Yeah, it wasn't for you, we would be cancelled now" April said, "Yeah, you're welcome" I said happily, "Remember when we first met that you say our show is boring, now isn't boring anymore right?" Jack said, "Yeah, I change my mind, this boring show change my life, if you guys weren't convince me to work here with you, you would be doomed" I said, "Yeah, even we thank you for coming to our lives" April said, "Your welcome, thank you for coming in mine" I said, as they both kissed my cheeks, while I was blushing, as I leaned in their legs again, and I close my eyes because I was cozy there, while we watched everyone dancing and having a great time.

 **Epilogue**

I explain about my big adventure to my friends of Victorious on a reunion, in which they were amazed because I made big things, saved a show, and even survive a incendium, Matt, Liz, Avan and Leon were happy for me, as I said with a speech and the real meaning of the WOY phrase: "If you started down in the right path, you'll end up in the right place", which means that when you take the right decision, you'll be taken to a good reward and live happy, that phrase taught me so many things about my career and my future, as everyone make applause to my speech as I was proud of what I've done and I walk away to have fun with the people I loved so much, until I got hitted by the entrance door again, and suddenly Jack and April came in as they see me hurt, but now they help me stand up this time, while I was happy to see them again, so we walk away together on the Blvd., as I take the right path to arrive to the right place.

 _ **The End :3**_


End file.
